Take It As A No
by Breakaway Forever
Summary: When Jake has nothing to do, he finds himself having a conversation with Emily. OneShot Jem


Hey. I got really bored and felt like writing a Jericho/Jem story. This is a oneshot. Tell me if you like it.

* * *

For once since the bombs went off, he had absolutely nothing to do. It disturbed him. Made him restless. He wasn't used to the stillness. There must be something to do. Anything. Whether it was involving using a gun, or maybe even something to do with Hawkins. Something always needed to be done. Except now. 

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. He had longed for a moment to himself, but once he got it, he disliked it. After a moment, it was unbearable. He pulled on his jacket and headed for the door. Maybe there would be something to do over at Bailey's. Someone might see him and ask him to do a favor.

The cold hair made a soft cloud in front of his face as he walked down the sidewalk. He would have much rather preferred driving in this cold weather, but that wasn't an option.

He was having a little movie inside his head of his memories. Trying to keep all the bad one's out, but somehow they wormed their way in. He was much relieved when he saw Bailey's Tavern. Reading the name, reminded him that Eric was with her now. Which lead to how he left April, which lead to her death. It was sort of a chain reaction. And, remembering the sadness of it all, he knew he needed to take his mind off of things.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw Emily sitting at a stool. He was flooded with relief. Maybe he could spend some time talking to her. She looked up as he sat down next to her.

"Hi Jake." She greeted him, warmly.

"Hey." He breathed. Glad that there was no fog that formed. It was warmer in here.

"So, what have you been up to?" She asked as she took a sip of whatever it was she was drinking.

Jake chuckled. "Nothing." He answered, with a tilt of his head.

"Well, that's a first." She replied.

Jake smiled. "Isn't it? Can't stand it." He replied.

Emily raised her eyebrows at him. "You've really turned into a workaholic." She joked.

"Yeah, apparently."

"Hey Jake." Mary greeted him from behind the counter. "Want something to drink?" She asked. "Just made a new batch."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Mary." He answered. He looked down at the counter for a moment in silence, before asking, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing." Emily answered.

"There ya go." Mary handed him a glass, before turning and going to do something.

Jake looked around. There didn't seem to be many people. He counted, silently. Eight other people, including him and Emily. He sighed. If it was any other ordinary day, the bombs hadn't gone off, the bar would probably hosted atleast twenty-to-thirty people. No question.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked him.

Jake was silent a moment. "I wonder how things would be if the bomb's hadn't gone off." Jake answered.

He imagined he would probably be in San Diego. Maybe he would be flying planes. He had no idea. At that moment, he almost regretted his life being so unpredictable. Not being able to come up with an answer. He knew, however, that Emily would be married to Roger. That he would have never saw her again, if the bombs hadn't gone off.

"I don't know." She sighed, looking down at her glass.

"Me neither." Jake admitted. He looked over at her. He blonde locks framed her face perfectly. Everything about her seemed to be so perfect. When she wasn't smiling at something, she always seemed to be slightly frowning. Jake frowned at how he had never realized this. Before he had left, five years ago, she never did that.

She looked up at him. "What?" She asked.

Jake realized he was still frowning. "Nothing." He answered, before taking a sip form his glass.

"Is that all I ever get form you?" She asked.

"I think so." He answered, smiling just a little.

He watched as Emily looked down again. It was silent for a moment. Jake hated the silence. It gave him time to think, and he didn't usually like that, because then he would remember something he didn't want to remember. "Remember that one time," He started off. Emily immediately looked up at him. "When we stole those rocket fireworks?" He asked. "You, Stanley, and I? And…we blasted them up behind Stanley's house?"

"Didn't one rocket through the window?" Emily asked.

"Caught his bed on fire." They both said at the same time.

Jake chuckled. "He got so mad at us." Jake said.

"His parents totally busted him, too." Emily put in. "And…and they never found out that you and I were involved."

Jake laughed. "That was fun." He recalled.

"Yeah, except he didn't talk to us for, like, a week." Emily reminded him.

"He got over it." Jake breathed before taking another sip.

"What about that one time you stole your parents car?" Emily asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…we don't need to bring that up." Jake said.

"Whatever you say." She replied, holding up her hands.

Jake looked down. For a minute, he almost forgot that he had skipped out for five years. That they weren't together. That she probably didn't love him anymore. Something pained inside of him. He wanted so badly, to go back and fix every wrong that he made that distanced them.

Jake looked up right as she looked up. "Do you miss him?" Jake asked. "Roger?"

He expected him to answer yes, casually. But, she seemed to take a moment to think. "Yes." She finally answered.

"Do you love him?" He asked. He had no idea why he asked that, it just seemed to fly right out of his mouth. She didn't seem to be bothered by him asking, though. Which relieved him. "You don't have to answer that." He said, quickly.

Emily was silent for a minute. "I did." She answered. Her answer echoed in his mind. "But…" She trailed off. She shook her head. "Forget it." She said.

Jake turned so his whole body was facing her. His left elbow was cocked against the counter. He wanted to persist, but knew he shouldn't. It would make him look like a jerk. Which, he did not want Emily thinking that of him. "Whatever you say." He said, echoing her words from a couple minutes ago.

For some reason, it made her smile. Jake was proud of himself for getting her to smile. Atleast he could do something right.

"I have a question to ask." She finally said. She looked over at him, determinedly.

"Go ahead." He said.

"What would you do if everything went back to normal?" She asked him, seriously.

Jake opened his mouth to reply, but found he couldn't. What would he do? Jake took a moment to think. Would he stay here? Or would he leave? What would he do if he stayed here? Then again, what would he do if he left?

"Would you leave again?" She asked him. Jake studied her eyes carefully. There seemed to be clouded sadness behind them. Had he hurt her the last time he left? He couldn't imagine he had. He would have thought that she had been happy to see him go.

"I think the question would be, do you want me to leave again?" He countered.

Emily looked at him seriously. But, before she could answer, Jimmy came through the door. "Jake! There you are. We need you down at city hall. Right now."

Jake sighed, slightly disappointed. He looked up at Emily forgivingly. She smiled, slightly, cocking her head. Jake turned and headed out the door with Jimmy, but not before giving Emily a second glance. She was frowning, starring down at her glass.

'I'll take that as a no.' Jake thought quietly to himself.


End file.
